The Gryffindor, and The Snake (ON HOLD)
by DrarryForverLoving
Summary: Harry's the son of Snape and James, Snape didn't know that he was alive, until a snake told him, James is alive, unknown to what everyone there knows, Harry and Draco meet early on and hit it off almost immediately, Fred and George are dating, and James is a creepypasta... What's the world come to? Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, twincest. T for now, rating might go up later. AU, OC's.
1. Prologue

**The Gryffindor,and the Snake**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, if I owned it, it would obviously be very, very twisted.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Bxb; Gxg, yuri; twincest, forge, gred; drarry; snames, SnapexJames; SiriusxRemus; so on and so forth, any issues with any of the above, please don't read this, flames will be laughed at, and prodded with pointy sticks.**

**explanation: pasta in my story has nothing to do with food, it is short for creepypasta, which are horror stories that tend to get graphic to the point where if I were to write the way they did, this would automatically be M rated, (one of the more popular, and well known stories being Slenderman.) I however do not write like them, and only wished to shake up their mixed magical community (put in a bit of gay romance in a homophobic world, sprinkle in a magical person who can make you into a sort of human, but not having to kill to survive and you have the right ingredients), I would have put a creepypasta crossover tag in the main part of the book, but creepypasta has neither specific genre, nor a place on fanfiction, so I couldn't. I just hope you understand, and possibly enjoy the book either way.**

All was quiet on Privet drive on this sad night. A man with snow white hair, and a beard that almost reached his knees walked silently down this road. He spoke to the only creature stirring at this time in front of number 4. "Fancy seeing you here, Proffesor McGonagall."

The small greyish cat transformed into a pointed faced woman. "Headmaster, you can't be serious about giving the Potter boy to this family."

"There's no where else for him to go."

"There the worst type of muggles imaginable, and you know he can go..."

"No he can't Minerva, you should know that would be dangerous for him."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone Professor it's not dangerous for him there, and you know it."

"You know as well as me, that he's not gone for good."

"You have to at least tell him..."

"No Minerva, you very well know, that he'll come and find the child."

"Not if you tell him not to, and you know that. He's going to be on your side soon there's no way he'll want to work for a man that killed his only true love."

"I know this Minerva, but he'll have to be a double agent, and lie through his teeth to Voldemort, the only thing that'll allow this is to make him think everything he loved is dead."

She scoffed. "Dumbledore, I'm apalled at you. You should not do that to a person."

_"Obliviate." _He waved his wand. "Harry Potter is Lilly Evan's son, He has no relation to Severus Snape whatsoever. You came here to argue with me to move Harry from his family."

She came out of a trance like state. "You need to keep him out of there, they hate magic. They will hurt him."

Dumbledore sighed. "Don't worry Minerva, he'll be safe, I'm leaving a note with information on what's going on, and he won't be hurt. Now please get over it, Hagrid's going to be here soon."

She quickly shut up after that. Soon Hagrid came holding a baby boy in his arms. "That bastard Black had just left, when I got there." He handed the baby to Dumbledore. "Be careful, the little tyke fell asleep on the ride here."

Dumbledore carried him to the doorstep, and put him down, setting a letter on top of him. He saw Hagrid start to cry. "Don't cry Hagrid, it's not goodbye after all."

He then disapparated to his office, now he had to deal with Severus.

_**About 10 years later**_

I sat silently in my cupboard having just woken up to Dudley the elephant like boy stomping over top of it. I picked up my glasses, and put them over top of my ebony eyes. Many people wonder how I got such a dark black for eyes, my aunt and uncle never comment. I sigh and go into the kitchen and cook them breakfast, I made sure not to burn the bacon, for fear of getting burned by the stove again. Once I'd finished breakfast, I went to get the mail, while I was sorting it, I found one for me. I quickly slid it through the cracks into my cupboard, knowing my aunt and uncle would take it from me as they always did. I then rushed to the dining room and handed my uncle the mail.

"Bills, bills, Oh Marge is running ill."

I continued the rest of the day as usual. Tip-toeing on egg shells. I didn't want to get beat again, though with Dudley running around with those friends of his, it wasn't likely. It was Dudley's birthday, but I couldn't go with him. I ran into a garden snake when I saw it I heard it talk to him. _'you're alive. The massster will be pleasssssed.'_

_ 'Whossssse your masssster?'_

_ 'He goesssss by the name of Severusssss Ssssnape'_

I didn't have time to ask more, fore I heard my uncle coming, I put the snake in the front yard. It slithered away, and I quickly got back to tending the gardens, before Dudley's friend came and beat me up.

By the time I got back to his cupboard I was covered in bruises, and had blood leaking from different parts of my body. I almost forgot about my letter, but I noticed it and quickly opened it. By the time I had finished reading I was surprised.

_ 'I'm a wizard! This explains the snake thing completely.' _Suddenly, there was a slam as the door burst open.

"Where is he, I will find him." I heard. Suddenly a snake crawled into my cupboard.

_'He'ssssss here.'_

_ 'Thank you Jamessss'_

The door opened, and suddenly I was engulfed in a hug. I screeched in pain, my limbs were on fire. The man moved away, and looked at me. He had tears in his eyes. "Harry, what have they done to you?"

The saddest part that made the man cry was this. "Who are you?"

The man burst into tears. "I'm Severus Snape."

"I'm your father Harry."


	2. Ch 1

Ch.1

The man that called himself my father sniffled a bit as the tears ran down his face. "You can't be my father, both my parents died in a car crash."

The man started sobbing, "You're other father died from a very powerful and evil wizard named Voldemort, as for the woman with him, she was just a friend of ours. Voldemort thought that she was your mother, she wasn't the one who gave birth to you though. You were born from an extremely powerful soul mate bond between me and your other father James Potter. I had to give birth to you, and though I went through so much pain at that point in time, I couldn't ever regret it even for a second, fore I love knowing that you are alive, and not dead with James as the headmaster tried to convince me that you were. I absolutely hate what these muggles, non-magic folk, have done to you, but it is your decision so, would you like to stay here, or come with me?" I truly didn't know what to do, I didn't want to stay in this place, but I had just met this man, _'could I trust him?' _  
>Suddenly the snake from earlier slithered over to me. <em>'my massster isss very kind young boy, he caresss for hisss kin, he learned from hisss fatherssss missstakesss. He really doessssn't wisssssh to leave you here, he thinksssss poorly of thesssse mugglessss, becaussse of what they do to you.'<em>

I smiled lightly, that lightened up my mood. I nodded and followed him out of the house, waving goodbye to number 4 privat drive. We apparated to his house, and it was so huge that I thought, _'this isn't a house, this is a castle.' _Now granted at the time that wasn't that huge, but still. He led me to my room, and promised to take me shopping for new clothes, and things to decorate my room with, he also said that I'd get to meet his godson tomorrow. He then started to leave, but I had something to ask him. "Would anybody care if I were gay?"

He smiled. "Anyone that would ignores me as much as possible, and Lucius likes to do so, even though he's gay. His parents forced him to marry a woman, and he loves her very much, just not like that. His father also made him become a follower of the wizard that killed your parents." I could see the sorrow in his eyes. He looked like he was feeling the same way I did about 2 years ago when I used to cut. Sad, lonely, and miserable.

"Your father made you do it too, didn't he?" When I saw him nod, before starting to cry I quickly ran up and hugged him. We stood there like that, and I suddenly felt a jolt of what it was like to love someone. I heard him hiss from pain, and I was confused, I turned over his arms and inspected for cuts, but I only found a slightly red tattoo. I looked up at him and the second I put my hand over the tattoo, I heard him hiss in pain, and the tattoo started peeling off. I watched it fairly mesmerized, until the whole tattoo had peele off. I felt the room lighten up, and all of the darkness leave. He hugged me seemingly ecstatic. "You just got rid of my dark mark, it hurt like hell, but you managed to untie the forced bond between me and that evil man. No one has ever been able to do this. You truly are meant to be the savior."

I smiled at him, though I was secretly thinking, me a savior, I couldn't even escape the Dursley's, who happened to be human unscathed. How am I supposed to save others from difficult fates like this. He hugged me close, and suddenly the fireplace lit up with green fire, and a tall scraggly looking man appeared and looked at the scene, clearing his throat. "Severus I need my wolfs-bane now."

My father jumped up and ran to go grab what ever the hell wolfs-bane was for the man. "Your Harry I'm assuming." The man said, reaching out his hand in the process. I nodded and shook his hand. "My names Remus. I was your godfathers boyfriend, up until the ministry mistakenly believed that he was the one who betrayed James. I know that it was Pettigrew. Of course no one believes me."

I smiled and hugged him, seeing the tears in his eyes. He cried on me, and suddenly I saw a flash, I saw a memory _**a rat like man saying something to a man with no hair and no nose, then I saw a fight between the rat-like man and a tall man with black hair, that shifted into a dog. The dog-man told the rat man straight, and the rat man accepted the dog-man's accusations, told the dog-man that he would get away with it and then cut his own finger off, before blowing the whole street up, and turning himself into a mouse.**_

_Meanwhile_

A man with pitch black hair stalked around in the night, looking for his next victim. He had to kill in order to survive, and he hated himself for it, he didn't want this curse, but he had to bare it, fore it was the only way to save little Harry. He was told that if he fought his killer, with his loved ones by his side, then he would gain back his humanity, and his soul would be cleared of all kills. They'd also told him of a legend. It stated that sometime within the same year Harry was born, a child would be born, a cross between hidden pasta and wizard, he'd be born with powers, that no pasta or wizard has ever heard of before, he would be born with the ability to not only heal a pasta's soul, but their conscience as well, he would be able to do things some only dreamed of. He could breathe under water, reflect even the killing curse back onto the perpetrator, bring the dead back to life, find his soul mate with no trouble at all, communicate with even the most hostile of animals, and steal a mans power by simply grabbing his am out of anger. That wasn even incuding his soul mate power, of course, no one believed he myth, it wasn't possibly true.

Little did they know, that Harry had all those powers and more hidden within his protective shell, and if Severus could keep him learning, than one day, not only James, but every pasta that hated the job, would be living a true life, and have all of their powers as well, instead of removing them, the only thing they had to do was befriend the boy with only one serpent friend, the boy who should've been a Slytherin. They had to befriend Harry Potter.


	3. Ch 2

**CH 2**

I told the man named Remus what I'd seen, after half an hour of him explaining, and begging me to help him I made up my mind to do so the very next day.

_**Next Day**_

I woke up the next day and got ready to go shopping with my second father, and to go deal with the issues having to do with Sirius. I then walked downstairs to find that Severus was sitting with 3 other people at the table. I see a boy that looks about my age, he has white blonde hair, the most beautiful stormy eyes that I could've stared at forever. He had emerald green robes on, they were similar to the ones my father was wearing. I smiled warm-heartedly at the boy, he smiled back, before making a rude comment about my presence. He then proceeded to send Harry more mixed signals, and the only person that noticed was my father, I don't know why though. Eventually we left the house, without the other 2 from the Malfoy family.

"Phew, that gets tiring. I'm Draco Malfoy, you?"

I was slightly confused, this boy acted like he didn't like me, then asks my name when his parents are away, that was the point when it clicked. "Harry Potter, and I'm making a wild guess here, but are you gay, with homophobic parents."

He looked slightly alarmed that I was so forward with him, I had to build up my courage somehow. "Yeah, but how'd you know that, it's not like Uncle Sev said anything to you. He's the only one I've told so far..."

"I've been in that boat before, the unapproving adult is never fun, but be glad that they don't hate you because you can do magic, and that they don't beat you daily for fun."

The small boy looked appalled that I'd said such things. "Hey, it happened to me at my aunt and uncles, until father came and brought me here, I must say it's 200x better than living with the Dursley's."

He laughed at this, he found my exaggeration funny. "Harry, I believe we will be great friends."

Little did we know, that we were meant to be more than just friends.

_**Meanwhile**_

I watched the blonde closely, I could tell this was my sons soul mate, I could see his aura matching Harry's. I watched them talk and humor each other, and fight in front of all of the crowds. I watched Harry successfully gain Sirius back into his own life.

I watched him get sorted into Gryffindor, while Draco got Slytherin, I watched him nearly cry, because this made them have to hate each other. I watched them fake fights, and then meet in the ROR afterwards, to talk and plan their next fight, catching up, and laughing all the while.

I watched him gain the sorcerer's stone through all of the traps, I watched him defeat the snake in the chamber of secrets, and kill the horcrux, and over the span of the 2 years I watched him, I realized, that Harry was our prophecy child, the child of prophecy, was the child of mine and sev's.

3rd year turned out to be a very normal year for Hogwarts, except, Remus worked as the DADA teacher now.

Finally 4th year came, and Harry was chosen as a Hogwarts champion. Draco watched over him, and slowly admitted to himself that he was completely and irrevocably in love with Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world. He could do nothing as Harry went through the final task. I watched Sev unwillingly stand with Voldemort, I watched them try to save Sirius in 5th year, I watched Draco get forced into being a death-eater. I watched Sev kill Dumbledore, I watched Harry start hating his own father, I watched Sev die, and finally I watched Harry destroy Voldemort and marry Ginny Weasley. I watched Draco marry the woman his father had picked out for him.

When the final image was over, I was still weeping, I had just seen the love of my life die, right before my eyes, he died helping our son. While I wept, I heard a voice come from the darkness. _"This is what will become of their lives, if you choose not to join them soon."_

_**A/N: Just wanted to give you the list of pasta's James is already associated with: **_

_**Jeff the Killer, a.k.a. JTK**_

_**Ben Drowned**_

_**Smile Dog**_

_**Slenderman (and proxies Hoodie and Masky)**_

_**Eyeless Jack**_

_**Sally and her teddy bear...**_

_**Made up Pasta from the list:**_

_**Natalie Nature kills with the ability to control any plant, and communicate with any and all animals.**_


	4. Ch 3

**CH 3**

I jolted awake, and looked around, seeing my bedroom at the creepypasta household. I ran downstairs, and asked slenderman what the date was. He explained, that it was just a day after Harry'd gotten Sirius out of jail. I sighed in relief, and sped upstairs, packing my things. I could care less about the rules, I was going to help my son, and my love defeat voldemort once and for all. I zipped up my suitcase, after grabbing all of my music, and books from my hogwarts days. I ran around the house quickly waking up all the members of the house. They all looked very pissed off at me, except Ben, who didn't mind being awakened at even 2 in the morning.

I saw Eyeless walk over to the fridge and grab a kidney. Jeff, pulled out a knife, Masky and Hoodie started with the spells they'd been learning from me and Ben, Smile sat next to Jeff, baring his teeth, Sally sat talking to her teddy bear, Ben pulled out a controller and Slendy waited for me to explain my reasoning. I breathed deeply.

"I think I've found the prophecy child."

Eyeless spat part of his kidney out, Jeff dropped his knife, Masky and Hoodie stopped there spell, Smile stopped smiling, Sally and Charlie were quiet, ben dropped the controller, hell, even Slendy looked surprised, and he had no face. Surprisingly, Jeff was the one who spoke up first. "Well, what are we waiting for, we should be there already."

It was my turn to look shocked, Jeff wanting to not have to kill people anymore. That was seemingly impossible a few months ago. I smiled. "I thought you'd be harder to convince to give up your killing, little mister I kill all, they will fear me."

Jeff glared at me. "What, it's true."

He picked up his knife, and started coming at me. "Ben, get your boyfriend under control."

That was about the time, that they both started attacking me. "How many times do we have to tell you, WE'RE NOT DATING." I laughed at this, and started blocking every thing that they did. Harry had gained all of his creepypasta powers from me after all.

That was aout the time, that Slendy figured out who the child was. "You said, that you and your soul mate had a child on the very day that the prophecy said the prophecy child would be born, and you used to be a wizard, as well as your soul mate whom is forever. Is the prophecy child yours perhaps?"

I nodded, and seeing as they'd stopped attacking me I walked up to Slendy, "He is, I'm certain of it. The powers gave me a vision of what would become of him if we didn't help him and Sev out."

Slendy nodded in response, quickly packing everyone's items with a wave of a tentacle. He then levitated them downstairs. "You'd better be correct James, we're risking our lives, as well as our pasta careers on this." I shrugged at him, and grabbed my suitcase, before teleporting right outside Sev's wards. The others teleported right to me. I heard Slenderman speak.

"Where's Natalie?"

I sighed, remembering that Natalie had to go kill last night. "Slender, Jeff and Ben should go find her, and the rest of us will go into this house, teleport back here, before you walk into the wards."

When I saw Slendy teleport away with Ben and Jeff, I walked into the wards with Sally, Hoodie, Masky, Smile and Eyeless in tow. Needless to say, this was going to be interesting.

_**Meanwhile**_

Me and Draco got on well after that, he wound up staying the night, because his parents didn't show up to pick him up. I woke up in my room, and looked around to see the band posters I had gotten yesterday, and went to my dresser. I stripped down to my boxers, and was about to put on the outfit I had chosen (Black combat boots, a black spiked bracelet, Black Veil Brides T-shirt, and Black skinny jeans) When Draco suddenly opened the door and popped his bright blonde head in here. I saw him blush bright red, and started laughing, I couldn't help it, it was so funny.

It contrasted every natural color he had on him. His eyes narrowed at me, and I covered my mouth, still giggling. I remembered that I'd told him that I was tickle-ish a bit to late. He was suddenly no longer by the closed door, but on top of me tickling me. I laughed until I couldn't breathe. I rolled ontop of him, quickly pinning his arms above his head. I stared into his eyes breathing heavily, and suddenly I felt a pull downwards, and I started leaning towards him. Suddenly, the door opened, and Narcissa walked in. I jumped up and sat up, just before Lucius walked in, seeing my current state of undress, and the fact that both me and Draco were on the bed, Draco laying down, he sneered at me. "Draconis come here."

I saw Draco gulp, before jumping up and running out the door. I watched him and Lucius leave, with tears in my eyes, I just knew that I'd just lost the only friend I'd ever had, because of something as trivial as laughing at his blush. Narcissa sat down next to me. "Lucius always hated gays, I must say that I've never agreed with him." She patted my back. "He'll be okay." I smiled softly at her, she quickly got up and left, as I got dressed, I'd just finished putting on my 2nd combat boot, when I heard a scream come from a voice that was far to similar to Draco's for comfort. It had sounded like the type of scream Ihad when Vernon had given me a particularly hard lash with his belt.

I ran downstairs to where the scream came from, I heard Dracoo crying as well. When I had gotten into the room, I felt an indescribable fury towards his father. Draco was there, taking a lashing from this mans belt, Draco was covered in scars, he had a black eye as well. I growled menacingly at the man holding the belt, before running at him and grabbing him by the throat. I felt energy flowing from his body into mine, I didn't know what it was at the time, but I soon learned that it was me stealing all of his magic. I stood there holding him to the wall, until he passed out from loss of power and oxygen. I let him go, knowing he was still living. I heard a slow applause come from the door, as I hugged Draco tightly, somehow not hurting the boy.

_**Meanwhile**_

I walked up to the house, knowing that Sally should stay with Sirius while I have a conversation with Sev. I opened the door, and was shocked to see my son Harry Potter, with his hand wrapped around Lucius Malfoy's neck, sucking every bit of magic out of the man. Once he had let him go, I heard the others start applauding, but Harry just hugged Draco, whom looked to be battered and beaten badly. I knew the only way Harry was hugging him without hurting him, was that he had to be Harry's soul mate. Fore, Sev is injured like that and neither me, nor Harry can hurt him. Harry can't because he's the soul mate child.

I saw smile walk up to Harry, and oddly enough, neither boy freaked out when they saw him, then I remembered one of the many things that a soul mate connection had, they both had the same abilities, of course. Draco, and Harry were communicating with Smile.

I watched him look happily unto the humans. I smiled slightly, the only human he'd ever gotten on with was Jeff, who was only technically human, because he started out that way, and wasn't killed. I'm undead, and Ben's just a gamer ghost.

I didn't notice that Sev had walked into the room, at least, not until he said, "James?!" I heard a bump, as I turned, and saw him on the ground, he'd fainted.


	5. Ch 4

**CH 4**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the music in this chapter, the first song is owned by Three Days Grace the second is owned by the band Ministry of Magic.**_

I sighed, and ran over to pick him up. Once I'd finally gotten him in my arms, I brought him over to the couch, and set him down. Harry rushes over to me and looks at him. "Is he going to be alright?" I nod at him, smiling the whole time.

I was suddenly brought back into reality as I was punched in the nose by none other than Draco Malfoy. I sighed. "I deserved that."

"Yeah you did, you ass-hole, you sat there, perfectly alive, watching uncle Sev go through all of his, and once he gets Harry back you come in here hoping to be a big happy family. I think you should leave."

Sev stirred awake. "I hardly think that's necessary Draco." He turned and looked at me,

_**I've been cursed  
>I've been crossed<br>I've been beaten by the ones that get me off  
>I've been cut<br>I've been opened up  
>I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved<strong>_

_**You left me here like a chalk outline**_  
><em><strong>On the sidewalk waiting for the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>To wash away<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Wash away)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You keep coming back to the scene of the crime<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway<strong>_  
><em><strong>All you left behind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is a chalk outline<strong>_

_**I've been cold**_  
><em><strong>In the crypt<strong>_  
><em><strong>But not as the cold as the words across your lips<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be sorry baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some day<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay<strong>_

_**You left me here like a chalk outline**_  
><em><strong>On the sidewalk waiting for the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>To wash away<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Wash away)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You keep coming back to the scene of the crime<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway<strong>_  
><em><strong>All you left behind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is a chalk outline<strong>_  
><em><strong>All you left behind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is a chalk outline<strong>_

_**(All you left behind...)**_

_**You left me here like a chalk outline**_  
><em><strong>On the sidewalk waiting for the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>To wash away<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Wash away)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You keep coming back to the scene of the crime<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway<strong>_  
><em><strong>All you left behind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is a chalk outline<strong>_

He turned and walked away once the song was finished, knowing that he had nothing else to say, my power activated immediately, knowing it had to save our relationship.

_I have given you a name_  
><em>One that shows you can always change<em>  
><em>No matter the way or mistake you've made.<em>

_And sometimes consequences define your life with hardship._  
><em>Will goodness will be the banner you raise?<em>  
><em>Cause with his last breath, Severus said take it, take it.<em>

_Living in disguise._  
><em>A true wizard on the inside.<em>  
><em>Not afraid of what he had to do.<em>  
><em>He was the bravest man I ever knew.<em>

_Albus Severus,_  
><em>You were known for two headmasters at Hogwarts.<em>  
><em>One of them was a Slytherin<em>  
><em>And he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.<em>

_A true wizard on the inside,_  
><em>on the inside.<em>  
><em>The bravest man I ever knew.<em>  
><em>A true wizard on the inside,<em>  
><em>on the inside.<em>

_All these things that tie us close_  
><em>To what matters most<em>  
><em>We cannot let go.<em>

_And sometimes consequences define your life with hardship._  
><em>Will goodness will be the banner you raise?<em>  
><em>Cause with his last breath, Severus said take it, take it.<em>

_Living in disguise._  
><em>A true wizard on the inside.<em>  
><em>Not afraid of what he had to do.<em>  
><em>He was the bravest man I ever knew.<em>

_Long ago I had a teacher_  
><em>A sallow skinned Slytherin with long black hair.<em>  
><em>I hated him and he seemed to hate me too.<em>  
><em>And though I branded him a coward he was, in fact,<em>  
><em>the bravest man I ever knew.<em>

_A true wizard on the inside,_  
><em>(the bravest man I ever knew) on the inside.<em>  
><em>The bravest man I ever knew.<em>  
><em>A true wizard on the inside,<em>  
><em>on the inside.<em>  
><em>The bravest man I ever knew.<em>

_Always, Always_  
><em>There's so much in a word<em>  
><em>Always, Always<em>

He turned back to me. "What does that song mean, by last words?"

I sighed, "It was from an alternate ending to this reality, that I was shown last night, in it"I pointed at him. "you died." I pointed at Draco. "You got married to what your father believes to be suitable, and not your true soul mate." I pointed at Harry. "And you my dear boy, obeyed every word any person told you, including, that being gay is a horrible decision, so you went against your actual sexuality, and married a woman you considered a slut, but never called her it for fear that your supposed friend would abandon you for the thirtieth time, and this time for good." Harry blinked, his eyes narrowing.

"How dare you call me gay, you know nothing about me."

"I know you were born on July 31st, from Severus Snape, and myself. I know you have more power than you could imagine. I know that you are very protective of Draco right there, and that you can't explain why you are, I know that even with the scars that you both have, that neither of you have the capability to hurt each other. I know that you just stole all of the magic from Lucius over there, I know that Dumbledore sent you to your abusive aunt and unle when you were nearly an infant, I know that there was nothing I could do to help either of you through this mess, I know that you can talk to animals of all sorts, I know that you have the ability to reflect any curse at all by simply standing still, and wanting it to reflect. I know you have capabilities beyond even my imagination, and I also know that even if you weren't gay, you'd have to be bisexual to have the MALE soul mate that you have. I know more than you'd like to think Harry, and I learned more last night than I ever will again."

Harry stood there gobsmacked, and completely incapable of making sense of the fact that both of his fathers are alive and healthy, and one of them knows more about his life, than even he did.

Severus looked at me, and motioned me and the other pasta's into his study. He closed the door behind us. "Alright, explain."

"There was a prophecy made many years ago in the pasta world, that a child would be born on the exact date Harry was born on, that he'd be able to save us all from having to kill in order to survive, but he must be a cross between hidden pasta, and wizard. I am a hidden pasta, and you are a wizard, he must be born of a strong soul mate bond. Harry was. Finally, the pasta father must be killed, and brought unto his pasta inheritance in order to save his son from the same fate. I died, and came back as a very powerful pasta. It said to heed 5 warnings: 1. Get the child angry, and he'll steal your magic 2. Hurt his soul mate, and he'll kill you. 3. try to kill him, and you'll regret the day you were born. 4. He has the followers, halflings most are called, fore they were pasta's until he destroyed their need to kill, left their powers, and made them look human. 5. If he befriends the youngest male weasel, he will go against his whole nature. He had the powers to destroy Lucius back there, but Draco's presence, and his surprise, made him drop the man and not kill him, though I'm sure once he wakes up, and tries to get Harry away from Draco it'll be a very different story. I can see auras, and I know who is soul mate's with who, that's why I tease Ben and Jeff so much, cause I'm waiting for them to cave and yell, "FUCK THE RULES" and finally give into their more primal urges... Don't tell them that though, I like the practice I get with fighting them from my constant teasing."

Hoodie, Masky, and Eyeless all nodded, Sally was still in the living room. My eyes widened in horror. I opened the door and zoomed out to the living room. "Charlie, if you hurt either of them, the other will rip your throat out faster than you can say "ah", got it?"

The teddy bear nodded, and continued talking to Sally, he only listened to me, Sally, and Slendy. We were the most powerful, and he knew it, though I'm sure he could sense the overwhelming power of the two soul mates not to far from him. After all, they have a strong enough connection to kill a person with a snap of their fingers.


	6. Ch 5

CH 5

I walked back to the study, and waited for Sev's reply to my explanation.

"Harry, and Draco are soul mates? Are you sure?" "Yes, their souls are so alike, it's confusing when you look at them, through soul-seeing, to tell which is which." Suddenly Ben appeared by my side.

"Yeah, you're right, that was confusing..." I stared at him eyebrow raised, if he had soul seeing, then how come he didn't see that himself, and Jeff had the same issue. I then saw his smirk as Jeff appeared next to him, and realized that he did see it, he just never did anything about it, cause he played by the rules of the pasta's. I never understood why though, he never played by the rules of the games he played, so why would he play by pasta rules, it's not like they could kill the ghost. He sighed, he wasn't ever going to figure it out, but he could at least tell the ghost, that there were no laws against being gay where they currently resided. He grabbed the Gaming ghost by the scruff of his neck. Seeing Jeff's glare he couldn't resist. "Don't worry Jeff, I'm not gonna go hurting your boyfriend." Before he could do anything about my comment, I teleported with Ben to what was my old bedroom in this house.

I sit down on the bed, while Ben just stands there looking confused. I sighed and motioned for him to sit on one of the many chairs in the room. Once he was sitting I sighed,. (I'd been doing a lot of that then.)

"Just in case you didn't know this, I'm going to tell you, where we're at right now, there is no laws against being gay, some families hate it and some support it. Me and Sev support it, Harry's supposed aunt and uncle, don't but they're muggles, Draco's father doesn't, whereas his mother just wants him to be happy. All of Harry's real family either supports it, or is banned from speaking to the boy.

Dumbledore, wanted him to remain at his quote on quote, relatives house, because he thought they'd beat the gay out of him. I know this for a fact, I heard the whole conversation, and I swear, the day that it comes out that I'm alive, I will make sure that man has no place anywhere near children. The man is worse than a pasta at heart, but he wanted Harry to believe he's a nice person. He's not, he couldn't get the Zabini's to release Blaise from their custody, and into the custody of a gay hater, nor could he get Sev to leave Draco's side. He tried to make Neville into a straight person, but there's a reason the hat will choose him to be a Gryffindor, he's a brave boy filled with pride in himself, and I've helped him gain the ability to not listen to his grandmother, or Dumbledore.

I've watched him grow up, and he has become better at magic, than most would expect him to be. His grandmother told him many things about his parents, but none of them were true and he knows it, so he works hard in his studies, because he wants to be strong enough to create a spell that will heal any mind, including those that have been crucioed so many times they went insane. The day he meets Harry and learsn of his abilities will be the happiest in his life."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"My whole point was, that we're all going to Hogwarts this year. You might want to help Neville learn things that have nothing to do with the place. His powers are beyone human perception, he's not a pasta, but I think he might be a partial elf. He's accidentally done most of the elven spells that you've done purposely. I think if you tell him, that you are a friend of mine, that he'll let you help him, but I need to tell him that you will see him first. Another reason for telling you this, is because I know that you've figured out my reasoning for teasing you and Jeff, from your soul sight. I just wanted you to know, that you have already been written into the prophecy, the elven warrior is you, the natural wizard is Neville, whereas the Natural witch is Natalie, the smiling duo, is Jeff and Smile, the dragon, is Draco, the lion is Harry, the wolf, moony, the dog-man Padfoot, stag is me, and potioneer is Sev, we're all in this together, many of us have similar tags, but aren't meant for each other. Zabini is the Veela, and the others we'll learn soon enough, but the veela is to the natural wizard, as the smiling man is to the the elvin warrior. The smiling dog is loyal to them as he is to all of the group. Dog-man is to wolf, and dragon is to lion, loyal as dog times 3. stag is to poitioneer, old as all for the tree. Tree being slendy. We're all part of his group, some of the factors are missing, for example, the shadow and the hidden witch. Sisters of light, and girlfriends mischief twins of love, unto each other for hate destroyers, and love alike. We will find them, and then we will be a team of love, no hate will pass through these walls. Only love will ever get to us, sometimes love will overflow to violent points if one of our own is hurt, but never until then. We will always be a sort of loving family to those in this group. We all need a loving family, that's the reason we're all here. I would say that you need to be a helper for many of us to learn how to use the powers you own, fore we all share each others magic, through rings we will create once we are all together again. I will bring you back to the room, with this advice, say something to him, he doesn't know that I'm actually correct in saying that you two should be boyfriends."

The ghost nodded in response, and followed me to Sev's study. Once we reached his study, I heard a sharp scream, and sent Ben into the study, before I went to check on the noise. What I saw when I got into the living room both shocked and scared me...


	7. Ch 6

**CH 6**

There in the middle of the living room, was Zalgo, the most homophobic pasta in existence, not to mention the king of pastas. He steals powers from anything and everything very easily. He smiled almost to happily at Harry, and that was when I knew it was over, but then I remembered something, elven magic is stronger than his magic by a landslide. He could expect that from Ben, but he'd never expect it from Neville who looks like the type to be afraid of his own shadow. I apparated to Neville's house and grabbed his wrist. "I have someone that I really think would be good target practice for you, he hates gays to the point of destruction and is very close to killing my little Harry because he happens to be gay." Neville nodded, a look of determination on his face. I apparated back into Sev's living room. Neville saw the pasta and I swear a purely Slytherin look consumed his face.

Zalgo hadn't noticed the young elf yet, nor had he noticed the other pasta's approaching. Ben figured that this was Neville and sat down to watch this scene go by.

Neville felt power surge through to the tips of his fingers, and once the power was almost over-flowing, he got into a stance that he'd learned about in a book on his heritage. It was the elven stance for movement of another. He worked fast at hurting his opponent until they had so little energy, that their magic couldn't work if they tried to make it, not even the strongest pasta in the world could still move through it. He finished his movement stance and made the final blow to erase most of its magic and send it back to where it belonged, in Zalgo's case, that was pasta prison, since a pasta named Paige locked him up for cruel and unusual punishment to people like her.

_**Meanwhile**_

I sat down in my newly cleaned queens chair, and watched the pasta's work, I didn't like being one of them, I just wanted to find a way to keep my abilities and be human, but sadly this is impossible, seeing as the prophecy child is just a myth. That's what I used to think, but now I saw a beaten and burnt Zalgo in my cells, and knew that the only thing that could have done that was the natural wizard on the child's side, maybe the powers were right, maybe he could change the whole existence of pasta's. I watched as Natalie ran up to my throne, and spoke incoherently. "Natalie, breathe, then speak."

Gasp. "They're not home." pant. "I think they were." Gasp. "Kidnapped." Pant.

I stared at her, then remembered that she lived with the nicest pasta's in existance, other than me of course. I watched Slenderman pop up behind her. "Paige, I can't find Natalie..." He trailed off once he noticed the human standing in front of him was Natalie. He quickly picked her up and put her on his back, and just before they had left I had to question them. "Is it true, that you've found the prophecy child?"

Slender nodded, seemingly confused as to how I knew. I pointed at the cell Zalgo was currently residing in,they both gasped as they stared at the bloody and beaten Zalgo. "Looks like he tried to fuck with the wrong person. I want to go with you, I hate the pasta life."

I saw Slender look at me narrowly, as if he was trying to figure out if I were trustworthy or not, he must have come to the correct conclusion, because he quietly nodded at me. I ran up and hugged his legs, happy that I was finally getting out of this hell hole.

_**Meanwhile**_

Once Neville had finally teleported the man away, him and Ben started talking, about training techniques among other things, I saw Jeff staring at Neville, eyes filled with Jealousy. My eyes almost bulged out of my head, and I couldn't resist it. "Don't worry Jeff, Neville isn't going to steal your boyfriend." Jeff turned at me pulling out a knife, and then Neville started stammering apologies, and no one could help it, everyone was laughing, except Jeff. He looked ready to kill me, I ran up to Neville and quickly whispered to him, that those 2 weren't dating, even though they should be, because I knew he had soul seeing as well. I then told Ben, that he should say something soon, before Jeff wound up killing any guy that talks to him, explaining the look he was giving Neville, and is giving me now. I saw Ben shrug, and rather than talk to him, as I advised him to, he walked right up to Jeff, and kissed him, right on the lips, leaving absolutely no feelings to the killers imagination. They stood there like that, making-out for about 5 minutes straight, neither worrying about air, neither really needed it anyways. When Slenderman quietly teleported into the living room, with 2 pasta's in tow, no one noticed, until Natalie spoke up. "Damn Jeff, didn't knew you played for the other team." Ah Natalie, only 2nd best to me at Jeff teasing.

Jeff and Ben broke apart, Jeff blushed, and with his paper white skin, it looked so funny, it contrasted so well. I started giggling, as did Harry, and Draco. "I see why you laughed at me earlier, god, that's an interesting contrast." Jeff glared at the blonde, and picked up his knife.

"Jeff, I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want your soul ripped out of your body faster than you can say, "go.""

Jeff turned and looked at me confused, then realization dawned on him, and he nodded at me. "Good to know."

Then we all turned to Harry, waiting for someone to speak up first, no one noticed Sev walk into the room.


	8. Ch 7

CH 7

I sighed at all of these people, creatures, and otherwise, standing in my living room. I watched them all turn and look at Harry, the poor boy looked slightly overwhelmed by the amount of people. I stood up and approached the living room. "Alright, who is going to explain to Harry about his special abilities. We need someone to explain it to him, someone to train him with most of them, and someone to supervise training to make sure that nobody gets hurt, including Harry... Especially Harry." I watched James stand up, he went right back through his speech, about the prophecy child, skipping over the parts about his soul mate of course, and if it weren't for what he'd done to Lucius not to long ago, I think he would've called James insane. I sighed, watching my child have to go through this, was saddening.

I stared at the new James, he'd grown up a lot, _well being forced to kill people in order to survive, can do that to a person. _I hated what James had to do, but I understood it. He needed to live off of the power in others blood. I felt my mind drift, until I came up with an idea. What if we each had a power ring, with each others blood in it, automatically giving us all the others powers. I ran up to James and proposed the idea to him. He nodded, seemingly loving the idea.

I ran upstairs, and levitated my cauldron with me to the living room, I took a diamond ring and put it in a duplication potion, this made it duplicate to the number of newts eyes I'd put in it, in this case it was a round up of the number James had given me, 20. I took all 20 out there, and took a drop of each of our bold, I mixed it all within one ring, and watched as all of the rings gained the same mix as the first, becoming and exact duplicate, instead of turning red as most would expect, it turned purple, and made us all gain each others abilities, I gave one to each of us, once we'd all put on the rings, I put the rest in a case. I knew we were missing some people from the group. I walked into the living room. "Harry if your ring is doing as ours have done, you now have full comprehension of all of your powers, and full knowledge on how to use them?"

Harry nodded at me, making Lucius wake up, and making him appear tied, to a chair, with all of the marks that Draco has. "If you ever hurt Draco again, aI will personally send you straight to your grave. Lucius Malfoy."

The man gulped, true fear showing in his eyes as he stared at my son. Once Lucius nodded in response, Harry released him. The man tried to use his magic against Harry almost automatically. "Ah, did I forget to tell you, you're a muggle now Lucius, I removed your magic myself." The man looked horrified., and Harry just smirked. "That's right Lucius, you can no longer call yourself a wizard, maybe a squib, but not a wizard, no now you need to find a muggle occupation seeing as your magic is non-existent anymore. You also have to resign from the ministry."

Harry cackled evilly at the man. "I am a gay wizard, as is your son, if you wish to even try to do something about it, I'll be sure to tell your wife what you've done to your son."

Just as Harry finished speaking, Narcissa walked in, and saw Draco. She ran up and hugged him. "What happened to you Draco?"

Her son simply pointed at Lucius, wordlessly telling her that it was his own father who had battered him into this scarred mess. The woman looked sharply upon her husband. "You are a horrible person, you vile lying bastard, you said that you would never hurt our son, but it's obvious that you don't think of him as your son seeing as his sexuality is against you belief. I used to have those beliefs, but seeing Sev, and Draco so happy and kind being the way they are gave me the perspective, hat gays aren't bad, you Lucius are horrible." She turned to Harry. "Thank you for saving my Draco,I am forever in your debt."

Harry smiled at the woman. "Its no problem, I lived with people like Lucius for most of my life, oh and in case you don't know this, Lucius has no magical ability left, I accidentally sucked it out of him, in the process of saving your son."

HP P.O.V.

Narcissa smiled, and nodded at me seeing that I was serious. She then went up, and grabbed Lucius by his ear, dragging him with her. "I'm going to get him out of our life, Draco can stay with you, until he's proven guilty for child abuse, and lack of magic."

I smiled at her and hugged Draco from behind, god I loved him already, but I knew I had to take it slowly, and start out as friends, seeing as he seemed to fel as though he'd never be loved by any guys in his life. I watched Narcissa leave, with Lucius in tow. Suddenly, we heard a door open, and a very sleepy looking Sirius walked in holding hands with Remus.

"Morning all... We missed something..."


	9. Ch 8

CH 8

I burst out laughing, I don't know why, but I just felt like it was so funny. I saw dad burst out as well, while the other one... Hmm, I'm going to need to find out what they want me to call them. Sirius looked rather confused, as did Remus, Severus sighed and explained to them what was going on, he then pulled out 2 of the leftover rings, he handed 1 to each of them. Sirius looked at me, "Is all of this true pup?" I smiled, fondly remembering the memories of others that I got sucked into pup, was what Sirius called me, when he wasn't falsely accused.

I nodded at the dog-man. "Yes, I have more magic, than even James can comprehend, and he's lived in both worlds for years." James flinched at me calling him by his real name, I rolled my eyes.

Both Remus, and Sirius, put a drop of their blood on their rings, causing all of the rings to change color to blue. I turned to James and Severus. "You two, come with me."

They both nodded, following me into the other room, anybody would look at this oddly, thinking, _why are the parents following their child looking like __**they**__ were in trouble, _but this was a place where, anyone addressed by Harry like that, was either in trouble, or has seriously confused him, seeing as he's the most powerful, he's in control, and seeing as he's gained all of the knowledge from the others, except the knowledge that they didn't want him to know, including that his soul mate was a whit blonde haired male, who had already seen him in nothing, but boxers earlier that day, so the two adults following the child was not unusual in this house, it may have been a first, but they all knew more things like that were coming soon.

I sighed at my parents. "What do you want me to call you?" They both looked confused. "I have two dads, it's not exactly easy for me to come up with it, I need some help here." Usually children would call their parents what they'd called them since they were babies, but in my case, I can't remember what it was that I'd called them that early on.

Severus smiled at me. "You used to call me papa, and him dad." I smiled at them. "I'm going to feel like an idiot for saying that, but okay. I know I could get used to it."

And I did get used to it, Draco stayed there through the rest of the summer, and I practiced daily in the basement of the house with Draco, I soon learned that it was completely impossible for me to hurt him physically or magically. I had mastered most of my abilities within a weeks time, I only had three abilities to go. Today I was going shopping for my supplies with the others, right after I give all of them their human looks, and lack for the need to kill. Papa, had put a collar on Charlie and Smile, to make them have our abilities, including Slendy's ability of mind speech, though no one could gain my abilities through the ring, including the ability to speak to animals. My blood, just wouldn't let them, I guess it's the curse resistance causing it. Only me and Draco have the same abilities. We're the only ones who can speak to smile, and the only ones who can grant them almost humanity.

I quickly pushed the changing magic outwards, towards all the pasta's in the room, all of them changed into their almost human equal. Slenderman was a tall, slender child about my age judging by his now visible face, Jeff looked like himself, except not really, his hair was still ashen black, and his skin was still the same white color, but his smile was gone, and he could blink. I then tried to heal his conscience, and was surprised to find that he had none, it was burnt in the fire as was most of his heart, but they're slowly building back up, I sighed. "I cannot remove your insanity Jeff, but I can make it into another personality that you can control whenever it comes out." The serial killer nodded at me, and I got to work, once I was finished he had a conscience in his first persanality, along with a newly healed heart, whereas his second personality only had a broken and battered heart, and an insane mind.

I then healed everyone else's mind and conscience, they all looked the same other than Jeff, Slendy, and Eyeless. Eyeless was now a kid about my age with regular teeth, and tanned skin. Though, his shark like teeth are retractable, and he still doesn't get sick, no matter what he eats, it will still hurt his conscience if he kills.

I grabbed the list of items I needed to buy for us, and then we were off, to go to the vaults and get some money for the supplies. I walked up there with such an air that it made everybody look twice at the huge group of people walking to gringotts. I smirked at anyone who looked at me for a 3rd time. I saw a group of red heads that was indeed large, but not quite as large as ours. One of them looked to be menacingly annoying, but then I noticed the twins, in the back of the whole group, flirting with each other in a way, that only a person whom had seen it happen with most of their friends the same way would notice. I smirked remembering the memory I had acquired about what dad had told Ben not to long ago. It did skip any parts that siad anything about who my soul mate was (the powers really didn't want him to figure it out so early). He'd said, the mischief twins of love, unto each other for hate destroyers, and love alike. I think I've found the twins from prophecy. I walked up to them, and pulled them away from the group they were with. They both glared at me, but I know dad had seen what I dad as well, because he just smiled and kept walking to gringotts.

"You two look like secret keeping mischievous types. Oh yeah, and you might want to hide your relationship better. Just saying."

Just as I was about to leave one of them swung at me, but once his fist hit the solid wall I have surrounding me, he pulled his hand back. "I'd recommend you never try that again, or you'll have a bleach blonde first year with as much power as me trying to kill your asses."

With that comment I had caught them, and I knew it, they were curious, and if they were the right twins, they thrived off their curiostity, and I was 100% sure that they were the right ones. I turned to walk away, but I was stopped.


	10. Ch 9

CH 9

One of the twins had stopped me. "Our names are Fred and George. What's yours?" "Harry Potter"

They both stood there shocked. "You are the famous wizard that supposedly killed Voldemort with his own spells, and was removed from Snape's hands as a baby?"

I flinched at their use of my papa's last name. I knew that he was the potions master at the school I was attending though, so I understood it. "Yeah, and just so you know, papa got me back not to long ago, oh and my other dad is alive and well."

They stood there shell shocked, whether it was from hearing me call papa, papa, or from saying dad was alive and well I'm not sure. Then they burst out laughing. Which slightly confused me, and it must have shown on my face because they quickly explained, "I can't-

"-Imagine-"

"-anybody calling-"

"-Snape papa."

I rolled my eyes, and once they finally finished their laughing fit, they both looked at me. "You know." "No ones-"

"Ever-"

"Figured out-"

"That we were-"

"dating before."

They said in their weird mind reading way. "so we were wondering-" "if you might want to-"

"be friends of sorts."

I smiled at them. "Sure, but you might want to meet my other friends before you jump to any conclusions that you might want to be friends with me." I quickly started walking back to the bank. I pulled them with me, once I found the large unusual group in an alleyway, away from everyone else, I introduced them to everyone that they didn't know. I then said, "these are the mischief twins."

Ben, Jeff, dad and papa all nodded, while the others looked confused, so those four explained it to everyone else, while I explained the prophecy to the twins, once they'd gained ability to comprehend the information, I took two of the three extra rings I'd grabbed from the box and handed one to each, letting them both put a drop of their blood on one of the rings.

They kissed each other, and I quickly made the rings invisible on their hands, before telling them, just how much I'm not supposed to be friends with their younger brother, they took the news better, than most would. I then walked them back to their group. No one noticed the younger redheaded male watching from the shadows as his brothers kissed each other, sneering in pure disgust at their relationship. He got to their group faster, proceeding to tell what he saw.

The twins mother looked appalled at what her son had just told her, she'd always said that she'd love her sons no matter what, but this was disgusting, her sons kissing **each other** she was disgusted and astounded that they'd do this.

Once the twins had reached their destination, she calmly told them to come see her. Once the whole group was back together, they all apparated back home.

FW P.O.V.

Once we were safely in the burrow, the woman grabbed me and George by the scruff of our necks. "I heard about what you did in diagon alley earlier." We automatically knew she was talking about our kiss by the tone of her voice.

"That was a disgusting display you made back there, and I refuse to let you go on with this, this whatever it is. There will be no incest in my house, you will have separate bedrooms, and will be watched 24/7 until you get this out of your system."

I growled at this woman, letting my primal self take over, I grabbed her hand and got us both out of her grip. I then pointed my wand at her. "You will not tell me and George how to live woman, we are in love, and we will always love each other as more than brothers, no matter what you do!" I then grabbed George's hand, and packed all of our things in a snap of my fingers, once I'd finished that, I used Slenderman's teleporting ability, to bring me and George into the place where our new friends currently resided. The woman barely had enough time to blink an eye before we were gone.


	11. CH 10

**CH 10**

We apparated back to the house, after we'd finished shopping for everything we'd need for school. Dad gave me a book on pranking for my birthday, papa gave me a pet snake, Sirius gave me a bunch of things to help me with my pranking and Remus gave me a snowy owl so I could send him and Sirius letters while I was at school. Draco just took a small guess and fixed my eyes, and bought me some new clothes that actually fit me. I don't know why, but almost everyone else was smirking at this display. I was very tempted to make them try on new clothes, but Sirius was already being forced into it by Remus, and vice-versa, so I just thought that that would have to be enough.

The first thing we saw when we got there, was the twins hugging each other really close, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. I snapped my fingers a couple times to tell them that they had an audience.

One of them looked up at me, and said, "someone told our mum about our kiss in the alley, and we already know you guys wouldn't do it because you have a very large amount of acceptance for us, we had to move out of there, because she was threatening our relationship." That twin started crying, so the other continued from where he left off.

"She was going to monitor us 24/7, putting us in seperate bedrooms, until we'd lost all interest in each other." That twin was crying by the time he'd finished as well.

I felt a very primal urge to growl, scream and curse try to take me over as I listened to this, my rage was seething as I thought about the type of people that did this, but I forced it down, this is a house of love, not hate. I walked over, and hugged the twins. Everyone was shocked at this except Draco, papa and dad, they all seemed to have guessed that I'd be the type to do that. There was suddenly another pair of arms wrapped around us, and I looked up to see who it was. I saw a girl with black hair with red, blue and green high-lights. She had purple eyes and looked awesome. I smiled at her, and just continued hugging the twins until they'd calmed down.

I quietly asked them if they'd like to pick out the room that they'd share, and they both nodded slightly enthusiastic about it. I silently led them upstairs and showed them every room that hadn't already been taken, and none of them stuck out to the twins until we reached my dads old room, where him and the other three marauders used to plan their pranks, seeing as they lived in James' old house, but now there's only three left, he knew the twins would love this room, because hearing the discussions they had most of the time, they idolized the marauders... When they learned that they were now living in the same house as three of them (Sirius and Remus had moved in shortly after hearing about the prophecy) they'd be acting like kids in candystores do everywhere... At least the ones that weren't like me and actually got to eat the candy unlike me, whose never even tasted chocolate before...

I smiled when we reached the door, and said, "this room used to be my dads, you two may know of him from a few legends of the hogwarts marauders as prongs, Remus could be called moony and Sirius Padfoot."

Their eyes widened in astonishment. "You must be pulling our legs, because there is absolutely no way that we are living in the same house as the marauders-"

"-there is no way in hell that our lucks that good."

I smirk and motion to the room. "See for yourself."

Sure enough they walked in and automatically took notice to the planning board which had tiny messages like stop it padfoot, and Remus & Sirius forever in a heart... I bet my dad did that one to get back at them for the little not in the bottem left hand corner that says prongs loves snivellus.

I nod at their astonished faces as I had just confirmed that they were in fact under the same roof as their idols. They grinned what looked like rays of sunshine at me, and spoke in unison.

"We finally have someone to help us plan our pranks... And not just any someone, the marauders, the best prankers of all time."

At that time Sirius and Remus were walking by.

"Why thank you." A deep voice that sounded a lot like a sleepy padfoot said. I looked at the twins and nodded at their bags.

"It'd be best to leave those packed, we leave early tomorrow."

They nodded at me, and quickly changed the bed into a double bed, using some magic from one of the adults in the house.

After that, the whole house started going to sleep completely oblivious to the extrememly irritating days ahead of us.

We didn't leave early as we had planned, seeing as we first woke up to a crash coming from downstairs.

I jolted awake when I heard the crash coming from the general direction of Jeff's room, I knew Ben didn't do that because he was instinctive about silencing their room when they did anything that would require it.

I put on my clothes with just a snap of my fingers, and ran downstairs into their room, the first thing I saw was a girl wearing a white mask, holding a knife... The second thing I saw was the fact that said knife was pointed at Jeff's neck and quickly getting closer to its target.

I quickly used my telekenisis that I got from Ben in order to pull the knife to my hand.

Once I had the knife, I walked up to the woman in the mask, and punched her in the gut using my electric shock ability to disable her completely.

Ben woke up when I did that, and his eyes widened when he saw the girl, then they filled with relief when he noticed that I had her knife, and finally anger when he realized that she'd come here to kill his boyfriend.

He jumped up from his position I the bed, fully dressed, and grabed her by the throat.

"DON'T TOUCH MY **BOYFRIEND!**"

He proceeded to push her out the windowusing a blasting ability that he'd gained from years of haunting his video games.

He turned to me and nodded his thanks, then yelled shit very loudly when he looked at the time.

I looked at him quizzically for a second before he screamed, "We're late!"

We woke the whole household up, and quickly snapped our fingers to pack, aeverything, before grabbing each others hands to apparate there.

Once we were finally there, we spent a few minutes hugging each of the ones that wouldn't be coming with us. Before we'd all finished I heard a womans voice come from behind us.

"Your mother would be very dissapointed in the crowd that you're hanging around Harry."

I saw tears arrive in Fred and George's eyes at hearing that voice, and knew that this was the woman who used to call herself their mother.

I growled furiously at the knowledge for a second, then I took three calming breaths, before turning around with a smirk on my face.

"My "_mother_" is perfectly content with the crowd that I hangout with, seeing as he is standing right here with us, and lives in the same house as most of us."

The woman scoffed at my words, "Your mother is not a man."

My eyebrow raised at this. "My "_mother_" is Sverus Snape, this man right here, because in case you haven't noticed I have most of my dads looks, but I definitely have my papas eyes."

Papa smirked at the look on her face when I'd finished speaking.

"Everything he says is true Molly, and if you still don't believe that I'm the one that gave birth to him, then maybe this will help."

He grabbed his wand, and cast a quick spell to destroy memory changing, and or erasing spells, including obliviate, and let the real memories flow freely.

She looked dazed for a moment, before she shook herself out of it. She had disgust in her eyes as she looked at us.

"You were born from a tie of true love, yet you don't see just how wrong it is that you're hanging around two incestual twins, a man with an affliction for turning into a wolf once a month, whose dating an ex-fugitive, and a boy who doesn't seem to know his manners if they were to whack him upside the head wearing a clown suit screaming, _"I'm you manners"_"

I grabbed my wand and pointed it straight at her throat, recognizing the threat in her words.

"If you hurt anyone in this group you'll wish that you were never born. We're a family, granted , it may be strange, but we're also ten times as powerful as you... Oh yeah, and insult Draco's manners again and you'll wish you hadn't, because his seem to be at least three-hundred times better than yours."

I turned around after silently, and unmovingly casting a reflection charm, that will shield me and the rest of the group from any spells they aim at us, and reflect them back at her, twice as strong.

We all hugged, before Sirius, and Remus waved good-bye to us, dad was coming with to make his big entrance, telling the whole great hall that he was here, and was taking Dumbledore to court, and he was doing it, with papa, as they walked into the great hall with me, because there was absolutely no rules against it, most parents just left them at the station, so they could go back to work, and get the quiet of the house back, or in the case of the weasleys, so they can take care of their other kids.

Dad and Papa got on the train first, and found a compartment, that me and Draco shared with, them, Jeff, Ben, the twins, and Neville. It was a tight squeeze, but we fit with a few charms and Ben sitting on Jeff's lap, and Fred on George's. Those two spent half the time making out, and the rest of us were just talking for most of the train ride, then the door opened, and a black boy, not to much taller than Draco walked in, and smirked as he saw Draco and papa.

"I assume I've made the correct choice in my seating arrangements."

He turned, and saw the twins, who were still to wrapped up in each other to even notice him entering the compartment his eyes widened a bit for a second, before he shrugged and turned back to us.

"I assume you're all of the opinion that love is love, and it doesn't matter whom it is with?"

We all nodded, and Draco spoke up.

"Are you going to sit down Blaise, or are we going to have to give you a formal invitation."

The boy looked at us skeptically.

"There are no seats."

Draco sighed at hearing that, and stood up gesturing to where he'd been sitting previously.

Blaise nodded his thanks, just as he sat down, and Draco sat right on my lap.

I felt a blush rush to my cheeks, I just hoped that it would happen a lot more often later on in time.

Half the compartment burst out laughing when I blushed.

I, of course, proceeded by glaring at them, my attraction was _not _funny... Though I now know that they were simply laughing at my stupidity, because they knew I was blushing, and trying not to.  
>Blaise was smirking at something, but at the time I didn't know what, all I knew is that what Draco said next was peculiar, and made me feel like I had competition of the highest kind.<p>

"Shut it Blaise, I know you've already sniffed out my soul mate, but I want to find him on my own thank you very much."

Blaise shrugged, and looked me over a couple more times, before turning his attention to Neville. Blaise sniffed him a couple times, and you could tell by the look on his face that he'd loved whatever it was that he'd just smelled.

Blaise started a conversation with him, about Veela and elven magic, and how they were closely related in levels. We all continued talking, as if someone hadn't just barged in and basically paired himself with one of us, after all, we were the wierdest family in existance, but that didn't stop us from being the most powerful, and the largest in one generation than most others... Or all of them... We had fourteen kids as part of it... That's a fairly large amount of kids.

Finally the train arrived mat the castle, and the fun had just begun.


	12. CH 11

**CH 11**

Harry's P.O.V.

The train finally stopped, and we got off, at this little homey town that papa, dad and the twins called Hogsmead, we all waited for the others to climb out.

I watched until the whole group was together, the twins seemingly disappointed at having to hide their relationship again, but it was strangely understandable.

We all walked to these small boats that were bringing themselves to the school, except the twins, they went into the carriages that were nearby, papa and dad made themselves invisible, and featherlight, before getting into a boat with Draco and I. The boat felt the slight disturbance in weight, and started moving once it knew that all occupants were seated.

It took a while, but we eventually got to the castle, and were soon standing outside a pair of giant doors waiting for an elderly woman with a kind glint in her eyes.

I heard some people talking, and suddenly saw a red-headed boy approach me, he looked over at Draco, and inspected him with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Malfoy's are vile creatures, that could only want to turn you into he-who-must-not-be-named, because they work for him as his death-eaters."

"Who works for him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it Lucius or Narcissa that works for him?"

"Lucius... What difference does it make?"

"All the difference in the world... I'm fine with Draco by the way, I already know that the chances of him becoming his father have become absolutely zero."

Draco smiled at that, and before the boy could say another thing, I made my move, feeling papa's rage at this boys hurtful words about his godson.

"I suggest that you walk away from this conversation before I _accidentally_ hurt you."

The boys eyes widened in recognition, and before he could comment, the woman opened the doors again.

"We are ready for you now."

I looked around, and noticed that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the nights sky, and there was a hat on a stool in front of us.

There was lots of bustling, and noise, but once it finished the hat burst into song.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can top them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be<em>

_.  
>You might belong in Gryffindor,<br>Where dwell the brave at heart,  
>Their daring, nerve and chivalry<br>Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a steady mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap! <em>

I smiled, and the sorting began. Eventually I heard the names, Shadow Jacobson, Samuel Josephan,

Sally Josephan, Mark Jacobson, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy, before I hugged him, and wished him luck. Shadow (Paige) was sorted into Ravenclaw, Samuel (Slenderman) was a Slytherin, Sally was a Hufflepuff, Mark(Masky) was a Slytherin, Neville was Gryffindor, and Draco was Slytherin.

It went on like this for a few more people, before I heard the name Jeff Potts be called. Jeff, of course got Slytherin. My name was of course next, and it took the hat a few minutes, but it's scream finally rang out through the room, "Gryffindor!"

I was shocked, as was the rest of the group, we all knew that I was a Slytherin, I am and was a real friend to those in the group, I am just as cunning as papa, he even said I was probably more cunning, and I'd done some things to achieve the ends that I wanted by that time, that I will not even speak of today, true, I could be brave at times, but only when it benefits me. I sighed, and stood up, walking up to the table, at least the twins and Neville were there. Neville was already on one side of them, so I sat on the other side of them, and smiled at them. They both grinned at me, and I looked down to see their entertwined hands hiding under the table. I wanted to find them a place where they could stay and be in their relationship together... Then I had a flashback of someone in the group walking up to... according to the map they were holding, the seventh floor corridor, and walking back and forth in front of a blank wall three times, before looking up and seeing a door that wasn't there before, they walked inside, and I don't know what happened next, but I knew that I could guide them there.

I looked at them.

"Follow me you two."

I then stood up, and walked out of the room, walking up the magically moving stairs, and paying attention to the footsteps of the couple behind me... Then a thought ran through my head, it would take a bit of planning, but I think we can do it.

I reach the seventh floor, and point at the wall, pace by that wall thinking what room you want, and what it would look like, a door will appear on this wall and the room will be behind it.

I check the time, and use Slenderman's teleporting ability to make myself appear in my chair, just as Blaise was sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore did not look pleased, but he told everyone the rules, as well as a few other things. He then looked at me and said, "may I speak to you in the hallway Harry?"

I nodded, knowing that we were about to have a conversation that would help me, dad and papa in the court case against him.

We walked into the hallway.

"Harry your parents would not approve of you hanging out with such a crowd."

"Which one? The twins? Draco? Maybe it's Neville? Maybe it's my whole entire pseudo-family? You're wrong about one thing though, papa, and dad are part of my family, and as we both know, hurting my papa's family just after he gets it back would not result in you keeping good health, although he refuses to hurt you, my accidental magic doesn't have the same conscience, so if I were you, I'd keep my nose in my own business. I'm the one who removed Lucius Malfoy's power, because he decided to hurt someone in this family that I consider very dear to me, my first friend in the wizarding world, and the sweetest kid you could ever imagine. He may seem calm and calculating, but he's really sweet and smart, he's the most kind person I've ever met, and if you insult him, I don't have any idea what my magic could lash out and do."

He looked pissed, but hey, I gave him a warning before I did anything.

"Your mother would be completely disgusted with you hanging around so many gays."

I growled, and my magic lashed out, if there's one thing I hate more than people who insult Draco, it's homophobes, but a homophobe insulting Draco purposely after I gave him a fair warning, that _pissed me off_.

My magic lashed out and nearly started taking his magic, when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Draco looking directly at me, he shook his head, and I felt my magic dissipating from the air.

Draco smiled at me, and the doors opened again, I saw dad and papa walk through the door.

Dad took one look at me and knew what had happened, and he laughed unsurprisingly.

"I am taking you to court, and this will be the least of your worries old man, I saw everything you did for all of those years, disintegrating everyone's memory of Harry being mine and Sev's, purposely putting Harry in a home that you thought would quote on quote beat the gay out of him, doing the same with Neville, and trying to do it with Draco, Blaise and another girl named Violet. All you managed to do was make us strengthen once we met each other. We're all a team, a family, and we help each other through everything, no matter the situation. We don't care about the twins relationship, and seeing as it is not illegal here to have relations with your family members, if you want to hate us go ahead, because we will have you locked up by the time this is done, and that's a promise."

He then turned around and made-out with papa, while me and Draco decided to turn around and continue our conversation from earlier.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm putting this story on hold temporarily, until I've finished writing the Severus and James romance that I'm going to need in order to continue writing this with any skill. It will be a prequel to this story, and will help some understand the things I have planned to write in this story in the future... To those that are reading this, thanks for actually reading these.


End file.
